


Babylon 5 Ficlet Collection 2018

by DoreyG



Series: 2018 Ficlet Collections [6]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any Babylon 5 ficlets I write in 2018 that are under 1000 words.





	1. Mistaken for a Hooker (Londo/G'Kar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody makes an assumption about G'Kar. Londo has a slightly surprising reaction.

"I can't believe they mistook _you_ for a prostitute."

"Laugh it up, Mollari," He growls, making sure to look as intimidating as possible.

"You!" Londo only continues to smirk at him, long past the point of being intimidated in any way. He supposes that he should find that annoying, "with the eyepatch, and the foreboding stare, and the scales, and the habit of snarling at most people who dare get too close..."

He keeps glaring, crosses his arms threateningly over his chest. Before Londo would've stepped back at it and trembled, would've watched him with wary eyes for the rest of of the conversation.

"I mean, to think that you'd be brought so _cheaply_." Now he only allows his grin to soften into a smile, a small and fond smile, and carries on without a flicker of fear, "by something as common as _money_. Don't they know that you are a far finer type of person, one who has to be won instead of bartered with?"

He sighs, charmed by that lack of fear even as he knows that he should be throwing up his hands at the sight of it-

...Wait.

He stops glaring, stops crossing his arms, stops sighing. All in favour of staring incredulously at Londo instead. The man turns bright red, but lifts his chin and meets his gaze head-on.

...Well, this lack of tension is even more interesting than it at first seemed.


	2. Assumptions (Londo(/G'Kar) + Sheridan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheridan makes some assumptions, Londo is confused.

"Just so you know," Sheridan says, at the end of their meeting about the new Centauri trade routes, "we're willing to upgrade you to joint quarters any time you wish. You just have to say the word, and we'll start processing the paperwork right now."

He blinks, at this seeming non-sequitur. Blinks again, just to see if the words will start making any more sense, and finds himself disappointed when all the blinking fails to produce any actual results, "I'm sorry?"

"You know," Sheridan seems surprised at his surprise. He's not entirely sure if he finds that reassuring or unfortunate, "just in case you need a little more room. I know that it can be difficult to fit two lots of stuff into a space meant for one person."

"Two lots of...?" He pinches his nose between his fingers, decides that this verbal flailing is getting them absolutely nowhere, "there must be some mistake. I am not in need of more space, I do not _have_ two sets of 'stuff'."

"Oh. Sorry about that, I just assumed." Sheridan frowns for a long moment, and he thinks the matter resolved. But then: "so you're doing what me and Delenn are doing at the moment, then?"

"What?" He asks, even more baffled than before.

"Smart. No fuss, no stress, just managing it at your own pace and allowing things to happen naturally," Sheridan says approvingly, not seeming to notice the full extent of his confusion, "in fact, I'd say it's even smarter for you than it is for us. After all that's happened, after the events of the past few years... It's good to take it slow, make sure that you're both happy."

"Again there seems to have been a mistake," he says, openly staring. He's not sure which one of them has gone insane, but this conversation makes little sense otherwise, "there is nothing that I'm happy about, there _is_ nobody that I'm taking it slow with. I am entirely on my own."

"Are you-?" Sheridan's face screws up into an intense frown for a long few moments. At least they finally seem to be on the same page, "my apologies, of course you'd be sure in this situation. I just could've sworn..."

"Yes?" He prompts, when Sheridan trails off and turns a rather _unhealthy_ looking shade of red, "you could've sworn what?"

"Nothing, really," Sheridan says, staring at him with a slightly panicked sort of guilt in his eyes, "it's just, and please don't get angry when I say this, that you and G'Kar have looked so _close_ lately."

He stares for another moment, stunned, " _what_?"


	3. Wedding Bells (Londo/G'Kar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'Kar makes a proposal, Londo is surprisingly keen.

"You want to get married?" Londo asks, sounding torn between horrified and amused. "To _me_?"

"That _is_ generally what the question 'will you marry me' means, Mollari," he says, deciding to count this as a success. He was fully expecting Londo to scream at him and then immediately kick him out of bed, after all. "I'm guessing you have objections?"

"I am still in possession of my sanity, G'Kar, so. _Yes_." Instead, to his pleased surprise, Londo only shifts awkwardly. Carefully reaches out to lay a hand upon his arm. "We would kill each other within a month."

"I'm no longer sure that's true, Mollari. We've been sleeping together for over a year now, and have managed to avoid any murder attempts so far," he says levelly, and is both surprised and pleased when Londo responds with a small smile. "Besides, I think there's something to be said for marrying somebody you know may try to kill you. No matter what happens, there won't be any surprises."

"To be fair, that was the logic behind my three previous marriages," Londo says thoughtfully, that unexpected smile still curving his lips. "But what would people think, if we tried to kill each other at some unspecified point in the future? What would people _think_ , if we announced that we were getting married in the first place? Even Babylon 5 would be in uproar."

"Those closest to us already know what we are to each other," he points out, and watches Londo's smile grow a little wider with a certain sense of startled glee. "Or, judging by remarks made to me by Delenn and Mr Garibaldi on several separate occasions, have guessed rather accurately. And as for the others, who _cares_ what they think?"

"My life would've probably been a lot better, had I not cared so much for the opinions of the meaningless," Londo agrees unexpectedly, and looks down to hide a smile that's practically becoming a beam. He can't hide the look in his eyes, though, the melting warmth that sends something sweet and fragile unfurling in his chest. "But it's not just some meaningless crowd that I'm worried about. What about the Centauri? What about the Narn? If we announce that we're getting married, if we announce that we are uniting our two races so soon after everything that has passed... It could go very poorly, G'Kar."

"It could," he agrees softly, and shifts to capture Londo's hand between his own. The man looks up at him, and that beaming grin still lingering on his face is one of the best things he's ever seen. "But it could also go well. Think of it, Londo. A union between our species at the highest possible level. A bond of love between two people who have made no secret of how much they once hated each other. It could lead to terrible things, yes, but it could also lead to _wonders_. It could lead to a peace that we have struggled so very hard to achieve."

Londo stares at him for a long moment, drinking in his face with his eyes. And then lets out the kind of sigh that he once found disgusting, and now finds that he cannot do without. "You always were a romantic, G'Kar."

An unexpected surge of hope kicks him in the gut. He draws in a deep breath, tries his very hardest to tamper his emotions down to something reasonable. "You say that like you yourself don't suffer from a disastrous excess of sentimentality."

"You keep insulting me like that, and we won't even make it to a month," Londo warns, but by now is smiling so widely that he can see all of those sharp teeth glinting before him. "Which is to say: I accept."

He stares, unable to stop himself from openly gawping, "what?"

"I accept your proposal," Londo repeats, like he's being somewhat stupid, and gives him an actual _grin_. A flash of pure happiness that can't be denied, a sight that makes his heart pound with joy. "You have overcome my objections, with the greatest of ease... The fact that I care for you, and your silly romanticism, above all else has overcome my objections with the greatest of ease. Let's do it, G'Lar. Let's get married, and show the Centauri and the Narn exactly what they have to gain."

"I- _yes_ ," he says, slightly dazed, and leans back into Londo's space with a sense of giddy happiness more intense than anything else he's felt in his entire life. "And scandalise the rest of the universe in the process."


End file.
